tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TannerCook100 as "Heather" (Camp Drama)
10:45 TannerCook100 ~TannerCoo@h109.12.20.98.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has joined #Furnishment 10:46 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Tanner. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 10:46 <@CD-TDA> There we go! 10:46 <@CD-TDA> :D 10:46 My name is TannerCook100 and I'll be auditioning for Heather and Noah. 10:46 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. 10:46 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Heather, and then you can audition for Noah right after. 10:46 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #Furnishment 10:46 Okay. 10:46 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 10:46 Alright. 10:47 mode/#Furnishment Bigez by CD-TDA 10:47 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 10:47 8 10:47 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 10:47 9(At least). 10:47 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 10:48 No. I can get along with just about anyone. 10:48 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions about Heather. 10:48 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 10:48 Only if it's through manipulation, so no it won't be a real relationship. 10:49 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 10:49 No. She's going to remain the antagonist villain she always was, though if it has to come down a vote, I might have her be a little more devious with the Jury so people don't get too mad and don't vote for her. 10:50 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 10:50 Antagonist. 10:50 <@TDIFan13> Great. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 10:51 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TannerCook100 10:51 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 10:52 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 10:52 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Cody3 10:52 TannerCook100 has changed nick to Heather1 10:52 * Cody3 sits down on a table in the Mess Hall. 10:53 * Cody3 eats a sandwich. 10:53 Heather moves by him and pretends to accidently knocks a little of her gruel onto his head. "Oops," she says sarcastically, and sits down a little distance away. 10:53 * Cody3 stands up, irritatedly. 10:54 <@Cody3> Heather. :@ 10:54 <@Cody3> What was that for?!?!! 10:54 "It was an accident," she lies, pretending to be sweet, but smiling as though enjoying this. 10:55 <@Cody3> You know, I'm not usually a confrontational person, but I've had just about enough of your antics, Heath. >:( 10:55 <@Cody3> Why do you keep making enemies on the island? And what's your beef with Gwen? 10:57 "Because, in case you haven't noticed, we're here to win, not make friends. You're lucky with how useless you are in most challenges that your team hasn't gotten rid of you yet. And she's creepy and weird, doesn't that say enough about why anyone should dislike her?" she states, not bothering to stand up. 10:58 <@Cody3> You know, if you keep being so mean to people, you're not going to have any friends left at the end of the day. 10:58 <@Cody3> I don't hate you, Heather. I pity you. 10:59 She shrugs and rolls her eyes. "As if I need your pity. We'll see how far your 'let's all make friends and be nice' attitude gets you in this game. I pity you more because you don't have any shot at winning, whether I'm your competition or not." 10:59 <@Cody3> Winning isn't all that matters. 11:00 "HE-LLO! We're on a reality show! Ever heard of a game!? The whole purpose is to win!" she snaps. "And that is exactly what I plan on doing," she replies in a calmer tone. 11:01 * Cody3 sighs, walks over to his table, picks up his breakfast, and leaves. 11:01 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 11:01 Heather1 has changed nick to TannerCook100 11:01 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Noah. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 11:01 Alright. 11:01 <@TDIFan13> Just a word of advice for future roleplays, though. 11:01 <@TDIFan13> You're doing a great job so far. 11:01 Yes? 11:01 And thanks. 11:01 <@TDIFan13> But we typically don't tend to use story format while roleplaying. 11:02 <@TDIFan13> Like we don't put things in quotations and stuff. It's a really minor mistake, but yeah. :p 11:02 <@TDIFan13> If you want to perform an action, I'll show you what to do. 11:02 <@TDIFan13> /me walks away 11:02 <@TDIFan13> Would appear as 11:02 * TDIFan13 walks awayt 11:02 * TDIFan13 walks away* 11:03 So basically if you do the *(action), then it's an action, and if you just post while in role-play, then it's your character speaking? 11:03 <@TDIFan13> Yep. 11:03 <@TDIFan13> Why don't you try using /me 11:03 <@TDIFan13> I'll help you if you do anything incorrectly 11:04 * TannerCook100 *Heather stands up and walks over to Cody. 11:04 <@TDIFan13> great 11:04 <@TDIFan13> Except you don't need to do *Heather 11:04 I figured that out after it sent. XD 11:04 Thanks! 11:04 <@TDIFan13> In the roleplay, if you do land a spot, your nickname will be your character's name. 11:05 <@TDIFan13> So, yeah XD 11:05 <@TDIFan13> Okay, onto Noah! 11:05 Alright! Category:Auditions Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions